1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an invasive device which is intended to cooperate with a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, is arranged to be introduced into an object, and is provided with an RF coil which is situated near a distal portion of the invasive device and can be coupled to a control unit via an electric connection.
2. Description of Related Art
An invasive device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,025. The known invasive device is used in interventional procedures where the invasive device is guided to an organ via an opening in the body of a patient. To this end, RF fields and magnetic fields are applied so as to generate magnetic resonance signals of spins in a part of the body where the distal end of the invasive device is situated. The RF coil receives a magnetic resonance signal from spins in the body in the vicinity of the RF coil. The signal received by the RF coil is used to determine, in cooperation with the magnetic resonance apparatus, the position of the distal part of the invasive device in the body of the patient. Subsequently, this position is superposed on an image of the body, via a cursor, so as to be displayed on a monitor.
It is a drawback of the known invasive device that the generated RF fields heat the conductors of the electric connection in the catheter and also the object; this is annoying to the patient.